


Stigma of the Bish, or Falsies

by potionpen



Category: Slayers (anime)
Genre: Art, Crossdressing, Episode Related, Fan Comics, Femille, Genderbending, Other, Zel-taunting, poking fun at a schoolgirl crush, xel being bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionpen/pseuds/potionpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being a pretty boy.  Especially with that damn mazoku around.<br/>(I don't <i>think</i> this counts as Amelia-bashing...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stigma of the Bish, or Falsies




End file.
